


Heavy Weight

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: He feels unbalanced, uncoordinated. Like one half of him is being pulled, weighed down under a promise and a truth he's not quite ready to embrace wholly.





	Heavy Weight

He feels unbalanced, uncoordinated. Like one half of him is being pulled, weighed down under a promise and a truth he's not quite ready to embrace wholly.  
  
For so small a thing, the ring on Yuuri's finger has tipped the scale of his carefully balanced feelings, and he feels as if he's falling, thrust over the edge into some wonderful unknown, exciting and terrifying, sublime in its vastness.  
  
Yuuri holds up his hand, inspecting the ring. It feels strange on his hand, and a small part of him- the part that feeds on insecurity and fear before regurgitating it back to him- worries that the strangeness of the ring is a sign of things gone wrong.  
  
He's not used to wearing jewelry, he reasons with himself, but he's unconvinced, and he stares at the band, glittering in the light from the flashlight of his cell as he sits in the bathroom floor of the hotel, back to the door and phone propped up so that the light illuminates the room.  
  
He should be asleep. But each movement is suddenly thrown off balance by the weight added to him, and Yuuri chides himself for his foolishness.  
  
It's a good luck charm.  
  
Or rather, it was. Viktor had taken the ring for something else entirely, and in Yuuri's panic-fueled processing of information (and there had been so much: the engagement, the memories of the banquet)- he'd been unable to speak up and correct the situation before further embarrassment ensued.  
  
But now he stares at the ring, and he finds himself questioning everything. Perhaps he'd only intended to gift the ring to Viktor as a matching good luck charm, but certainly his coach didn't need luck. He wasn't skating; Yuuri was.  
  
And Viktor already had five gold medals without a good luck ring from Yuuri, so really, why had he bought them both rings? One would have sufficed. He could have asked Viktor to put it on him, or kiss it, or something, but instead he'd purchased two rings, dragged him to the most beautiful church he'd ever seen, and placed a ring on Viktor's hand.  
  
His other hand smacks himself in the forehead, wrist smashing his glasses against his face. It had all the makings of a half-thought out proposal! Rings, church, romantic evening out in a beautiful, new city? He'd unconsciously created the perfect scenario, and hadn't even realized it until after the fact!  
  
With a groan, Yuuri drops his head onto his knees, and curses his very existence. How do I keep screwing things up with Viktor, he thought despairingly, and how has he not gotten sick of it?  
  
He lifts his head to let it fall back against the cool door. He taps his phone, the local time blinking up at him: 3:29 am. Yuuri's legs slide down so they're flat on the floor, and he sags slightly, noticing with a sneer the slight rolls in his stomach from sitting in such a way. He sits up straighter again, and throws his hand out in front of him once more.  
  
_Engaged to Viktor Nikiforov._ Yuuri lets that thought linger in his mind, trying it out, getting used to it.  
  
He finds he likes it, loves it. Loves Viktor. More than anything in the world, he loves Viktor, and hadn't even told him so when he'd accidentally proposed.  
  
Yuuri stills at that. He hasn't told Viktor he loves him. They are engaged, and he still has yet to speak the words! Something in Yuuri flares up, and he yanks the ring off his finger, jumps to his feet, grabs his phone, and races out of the bathroom.  
  
He moves to the bed where Viktor lays sleeping and Yuuri sits on the edge, gently nudging Viktor with his hand until the Russian wakes.  
  
"Yuuri?" He says, accent thick as he rises from the depths of slumber. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes," Yuuri answers, shifting to better face Viktor as he sits up, sheets falling to his waist. "This is twice now you and I have had a significant encounter that I wasn't aware of until after the fact." He shakes his head. "I can't remember the banquet, but I _can_ propose to you properly."  
  
Viktor blinks, but says nothing. Yuuri is grateful for this, knowing that if Viktor begins to question or speak, he will lose his nerve. Viktor seems to know that too.  
  
"It's not at a church, but it's just as sincere," Yuuri says, taking Viktor's hand and pulling his ring off. He holds them both in his palm, relishing the feel of the warm metal in his hands. He looks back up to Viktor. "I love you," he says with a boldness he's never felt before, "And I want to make sure you know that. I want to make sure you know how much you mean to me, how I don't want to forget our time together. I want to experience new adventures with you and face my challenges with you, and I want to skate with you, and I don't care if I win gold or fall flat on my ass and retire in shame- as long as you're with me and you love me too, I've got all I need."  
  
Viktor's hand moves and laces his fingers through Yuuri's and the silver-haired man gives him a watery smile.  
  
"So," Yuuri says, continuing, his heart pounding harder than it ever has before, "I know the answer, but I'd actually like to ask the question: Will you marry me, Viktor Nikiforov?"  
  
Long, muscular arms wrap around him, and Yuuri feels the warm press of Viktor's lips against his own. "Of course I will."  
  
Yuuri lets out a delighted, nervous laugh, and pulls away to replace Viktor's ring on his finger. Viktor takes the other one, holds it up and with one eye closed, peers at Yuuri through it. "But will you marry me, as well?"  
  
"Of course!" Yuuri exclaims. "More than anything, that's what I want. I think I just... took a little longer than you to realize it."  
  
"I do have an entire year on you," Viktor agrees playfully, taking Yuuri's hand and sliding the ring back on.  
  
It feels light as a feather, melting into his blood and his heart- a part of him, just as Viktor is a part of him.  
  
"Shut up," Yuuri says, flushing. "It's embarrassing enough as it is."  
  
Viktor waves his hand. "It was endearing and wonderful, and I wouldn't change a thing, especially if this is the end result."  
  
Viktor takes Yuuri's hand and lifts to to his lips, kissing the ring. Yuuri repeats the gesture and behind each other's hands, they share a smile.  
  
"Now, why don't we make it official?"  
  
Yuuri blinks. Wasn't the proposal official? Was there some Russian tradition he didn't know about? That had to be it-  
  
Yuuri's thoughts are interrupted by Viktor grabbing his phone and turning the camera around to selfie mode. He's holding it in his left hand and he moves so he is side by side with Yuuri. He drapes his right arm around Yuuri's neck then nudges him until Yuuri lifts his right hand to lace their ringed fingers together and on display. Turning, Viktor presses a kiss to Yuuri's cheek and as the younger man lets out a surprised laugh, Viktor presses the button.

They fall asleep soon after, and then wake up to a world abuzz from the Instagram post, the image and caption spreading like wildfire:  
  
_Even if Yuuri doesn't win the GPF, he's still won my heart. And we have the 'medal' to prove it. ️_

### Notes:

> God, I love these two dorks.


End file.
